I Did This For You Prim
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: Katniss didn't eat the berries but Peeta did. Now Katniss has to live with herself that she had practically killed Peeta. She starts going mad and then joins the Capital. A few years later, Katniss is the completely crazy vice president of Panem who wants more gruesome deaths in the Hunger Games and outside the HG. Her younger sister, Primrose tries to get Katniss out of this mess.


**SO THIS IS MY FIRST HG FANFIC SO DON'T HURT MY FEELINGS TOO BAD. PLEASE R&R**

* * *

I don't own the Hunger Games. All of the characters are owned by Suzanne Collins.

I cheated. I told the whole Capital that I was going to eat the berries. But I didn't. I just let Peeta eat them. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Katniss? I thought..." He gagged and held his throat. "The winner of the 74th Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen from District 12!"

I did this for you, Prim. You can live the life of a princess. The role you were meant to have. You and me, Prim, forever.

.x.X.x.

As Snow placed the crown on my head, he smiled at me. "You did good, Ms. Everdeen." He whispered as the crowd applauded. Peeta and were supposed to be star crossed lovers.

Didn't think I would do that, did you, Capital? He moved out of the way and lifted up my hand. I reached over to grab Peeta's hand but I realized... oh.

I smiled and looked into the crowd and saw Cinna. He looked at me in horror and disappointment. But why Cinna? I won. Without Peeta... I swallowed and smiled weakly at the crowd.

I was escorted to the train to bring me home. I closed my eyes and though of Prim. She would smile and run over to me and I would keep my promise to her. I would be back. I would be with Haymitch in the Victors' Village and live the life of pleasure. With Prim, of course.

"Sweetheart?" A slurred voice whispered from the doorway. "A few berries changed everything, didn't it?" He stumbled over. "You're a lying pathetic" He listed off curse words and raised his hand to slap me.

My face twisted with rage. I grabbed his hand and looked him square in the eye. "I won fair and square. Peeta didn't know a trick even if he was told it was trick. He was the baker's boy."

Haymitch smiled at me eerily. "The Hunger Games ain't fair and square." He stumbled out and Effie walked in. She looked at me and flinched.

I had my hand up still and it looked like I was going to hit her. No, Effie, I wasn't going to... I'm not like that... Maybe I am. I cheated Peeta and the whole Capital and the Districts. But it was for Prim. My sweet sister who looked like Rue.

Effie stood up straight and smiled. "So you're going home?" "Yes." "Was it worth it?" My throat dried up. "Maybe." I clenched my fist and looked away.

"Well, Katniss. I guess..." The train lurched and I grabbed Effie's wrist to prevent her from falling. The lights were flickering and Effie's face was filled with horror.

Then the train went merrily like nothing had happened. The lights stopped flashing and were bright and cheerful. I let go of Effie's wrist and wearily smiled at her. I walked off and went into my room. I turned on the television and saw that some reporters were talking into the camera... about me.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire burned Peeta Mellark. She won but was it fair? We took a vote and 7% say it was fair and 93% say it wasn't. Well, girl on fire, I'm guessing you aren't the best person in the Districts." The reporter smiled and the clip changed to a few people started talking.

"Katniss Everdeen? Yeah, I think she wanted revenge on that Peeta kid and volunteered and rigged the boys' bowl so Effie would have to pick Peeta. This is to you, _girl on fire."_ The man put up a rude gesture and I only stared at the screen. That was only one person. People did worst things in the Games didn't they? One person ate  another person to survive.

Maybe it was because Peeta announced his undying love for me. People are suckers for love. The camera started filming District 12 and I started thinking about my own District.

What will mom think? What will Prim think? What will Gale think? What happened while I was gone? Did my whole family die? No, they couldn't have. I was supposed to be prized with food and medicine and money and prizes. They wouldn't let my family die, will they? I already lost dad. I couldn't lose Prim. I still couldn't forgive my mother, yet.

What would the Mellarks think now? I killed their son. I cheated their son of his life. Maybe if I fell asleep, everything would be better in the morning. Maybe I would wake up. Maybe it would be two weeks earlier before the games and I could fix everything.

I shut off the television and curled up. When I closed my eyes I either saw Rue, Prim, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, or my father. 3/8 are dead. I shiver and force myself to sleep.

.x.X.x.

When I wake up, Rue is laying at my feet and Peeta had his arms around my shoulder and leaning his head on mine. I smiled and shook Peeta's shoulder. When didn't wake, I shook him harder. I realized that he wasn't breathing either.

"Peeta! Wake up!" I sat up and Rue rolled over and saw she was bloody with a hole in her abdomen. I screamed and jumped out of bed and stepped on someone's foot. Fox face.

I screamed louder and felt a hand grab my ankle from under the bed. Glimmer. I thrashed and then-

.x.X.x.

Someone was shaking me. "Katniss! Wake up! It's a dream!" I shot up and almost punched whoever was shaking me. Effie. A second time I almost hurt Effie. The second time I wanted to go through and hit her. Just something against the Capital and she looked like the Capital threw up on her.

Something wasn't settling right in my stomach. Maybe it was because of the rich food I was eating. I would eat a lot of good foods now so I had to keep this down. I remember how on the first day, Peeta and I were trying to keep the food down. I would never believe I would win. Or it would be without Peeta...


End file.
